


Love Bite

by Arthur Morgan BOAH (PhilipJFry)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Albert Mason is a disaster, First Aid, Fluff, Gen, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilipJFry/pseuds/Arthur%20Morgan%20BOAH
Summary: Albert Mason is once again asking Arthur Morgan for help. This time, he's struggling with a snake bite.
Relationships: Albert Mason/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Love Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shezzarine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shezzarine/gifts).



> A fun little fic exchange in a friend server. RDR2 holds a special place in my heart, along with Arthur and Albert. Getting to write them was a treat :~)

"Y'know, Mister Mason, I ain't ever seen someone quite as blessed with bad luck as you."  
"Oh, Arthur, I know! It is quite an interesting turn of events! Mayhaps one day they’ll write a story about me… _Albert Mason and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day!_ "  
“That is quite the mouthful, but y’know… I’d buy that book!”

Arthur and Albert both shared a laugh, though it quickly died down on Albert's end when Arthur pulled out his knife.

"What.. Uh.. What are you going to do with that, my friend?" The photographer asked, nervously looking over the blade. Arthur grabbed his hand, blade at the ready.

"How else you expect me t'get this venom outcha hand?" He retorted, matter of factly. Albert went pale, eyes flickering from his hand to the knife.  
"V-Venom?"  
"That snake that bitcha... It's a copperhead. We don't get it out now, you ain't gonna be 'round later."  
"Oh goodness... Is.. Is that why I feel faint?"  
"Prolly."

Arthur brandished the blade, only to have Albert quickly take his hand back.

“Now, now! Let’s not get too hasty… I would much rather prefer to keep my hand for my last few hours than lose it!”  
“I ain’t gon’ cut off y’damn hand! I’m gon’ do a bit of bloodlettin’ t’get the venom out!”  
“W-What? You aren’t cutting it off?”  
“No! Well, if y’don’t give it up right now I jus’ might hafta, but if y’sit still and cooperate, y’won’t need t’die or nothin’. Now gimme y’hand!”

Albert relented, letting Arthur do as he wished. Taking his hand again, Arthur pressed the blade against the snake bite, digging it in the wound before he started to drain it. Blood dripped from the blade, following the lines on Albert’s palm like a red river, going over callouses and the spaces between his fingers. Albert whimpered just a bit, looking away and keeping his eyes shut tightly.

"Looks like his bite was worse than what he put in ya... Just a lil' bit longer'a this an' we'll get you all wrapped up."  
"Oh, good..."  
"Yer doin' real good for y'first snake bite."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
“Perhaps this will be good practice for my next one, then!”  
“Let’s jus’ hope there ain’t a next time. I ain’t always gon’ be here to help, y’know.”

Arthur drained his palm just a little bit more, ensuring that at the very least, the most deadly part of the bite had been taken care of.

“Alright… Looks like y’gon’ live. Keep y’hand elevated while I get it cleaned up. The worst is over but we still got a bit t’do before it’s clean.”  
“You _are_ the expert here. I’ll just… Keep breathing and not think about how I’m bleeding out.”  
“You ain’t bleedin’ out, don’ worry. I ain’t gonna letcha, at least.”

Arthur started rummaging through his bag while Albert watched. Arthur dug through his satchel, getting out a small flask. He pursed his lips, unable to find any bandages. With some quick thinking, he quickly pulled off his tie.

“This bit is gon’ sting like a sumbitch but probably not any worse’n the bite y’got.” He grabbed Albert’s hand again after uncapping the flask of alcohol. He poured it over the slit in Albert’s hand, the photographer hissing in discomfort. It stung horribly, but not as bad as the bite had been, just like Arthur said, but it was nowhere near as bad as the pain of the knife digging into him. His fingers flexed as he tried to keep his himself still.

“Y’doin’ great, Mister Mason, jus’ a lil more then I can wrap it up an’ y’good t’go.”  
“Wonderful! After all this is said and done, I suppose I’ll have a fancy battle scar to share.”  
“You’re a real animal chaser now, that’s f’sure.”

They laughed again. Arthur finally set his flask aside and allowed Albert to shake out his hand to get a bit of residual alcohol off.

“Looks like we jus’ about saved ya! I’m gon’ wrap y’up a bit tighter than will prolly be comfortable, but thas good f’it. When y’get back in town, wash it out w’soap an’ water an’ get y’self a clean bandage. It should be good in a few days t’breathe… If y’start feelin’ woozy, get some medicine in ya an’ see a doctor first chance y’get… Maybe see a doctor anyway, but yer lookin’ good t’go.”

Arthur finished wrapping his tie around Albert’s hand. The other flexed his fingers again after he finished up, testing his circulation and movement.

“It appears I am going to survive this encounter.”  
“Y’sure are.”  
“I certainly owe you for always being there at the right place and time to help me, Arthur.”  
“Don’ worry ‘bout it. You a good man, Mister Mason. I’d hate t’see ya wind up in a less than good sit’ation.”

Albert smiled at him, grinning wide and warmly. Arthur felt his tongue swell up inside his mouth, but managed to smile back at him. There was something about Albert that made him… _Giddy._ He couldn’t explain it. He was always just so… Passionate about what he did, if not a bit dim. He was book smart, he knew what he was looking for and what he wanted… And he was clumsy. It was… Cute. Arthur found himself staring a bit too long, quickly putting himself back into his body.

“I’ll be be seein’ ya. Take care, Mister Mason.”  
“You too, Mister Morgan! Thank you again! I’ll be sure to watch the grass next time before I decide to lay down in it.”  
“Glad y’learned somethin’!”  
“I always do!”

They parted ways, Arthur climbing onto his horse. He looked back for just a moment, just in time to see Albert packing away his camera. He smiled and waved, rearing his horse as he did so.

“Be safe out there, cowboy!”


End file.
